Pre-proglucagon is a 158 amino acid precursor polypeptide that is processed in different tissues to form a number of different proglucagon-derived peptides, including glucagon, glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), glucagon-like peptide-2 (GLP-2) and oxyntomodulin (OXM), that are involved in a wide variety of physiological functions, including glucose homeostasis, insulin secretion, gastric emptying, and intestinal growth, as well as the regulation of food intake. Glucagon is a 29-amino acid peptide that corresponds to amino acids 33 through 61 of pre-proglucagon, while GLP-1 is produced as a 37-amino acid peptide that corresponds to amino acids 72 through 108 of pre-proglucagon.
When blood glucose begins to fall, glucagon, a hormone produced by the pancreas, signals the liver to break down glycogen and release glucose, causing blood glucose levels to rise toward a normal level. GLP-1 has different biological activities compared to glucagon. Its actions include stimulation of insulin synthesis and secretion, inhibition of glucagon secretion, and inhibition of food intake. GLP-1 has been shown to reduce hyperglycemia (elevated glucose levels) in diabetics. Exendin-4, a peptide from lizard venom that shares about 50% amino acid identity with GLP-1, activates the GLP-1 receptor and likewise has been shown to reduce hyperglycemia in diabetics.
Glucose-dependent insulinotropic peptide (GIP) is a 42-amino acid gastrointestinal regulatory peptide that stimulates insulin secretion from pancreatic beta cells in the presence of glucose. It is derived by proteolytic processing from a 133-amino acid precursor, preproGIP.